


Loquacious

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, spencer just wanted to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Dirty Talk (Day 2)There was a warm chuckle as his hands paused, wrapping arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist. “I’m not interrupting you, am I?” He asked, innocence in his tone, but mischief in his eyes.Spencer scoffed, “You may be a profiler in training, Luke Alvez, but you are a rubbish liar.” He scoffed, “You know very well that your hands are not conducive to reading.” A pout as he went back to reading.





	Loquacious

The first thing Luke had noticed about Spencer Reid was how much he  _ talked _ , about nothing and everything. He talked and talked, and it made Luke smile how excited he got as he spoke. While the other team members tended to quiet him, he wasn’t fond of doing that. Even if Spencer took it in stride, Luke could see sometimes he felt saddened by the fact he wasn’t able to talk. But the first thing he noticed about having  _ sex _ with Spencer Reid is how much he liked being  _ talked to _ . Dirty talk was something he wasn’t used to giving -- not out loud, but Spencer seemed to love it. When Spencer tried it, it was stumbling and too technical, but Luke had quickly discovered he could make Spencer cum without even touching him, just from words. There was something powerful about it, about how riled he could make Spencer with a text or two and a well placed grin. 

Luke was on the couch, Spencer curled on his lap, back against his chest, eyes focused on the book he was reading. As usual, his pale fingers traced down the page as he read, eyes reading and flipping the pages.. Luke liked this position. It gave him a good view of Spencer and a closeness to his boyfriend. A small smirk, letting his tanned hands wander the torso and thighs of Spencer, watching him squirm a bit, trying to ignore him and keep reading, though his reading speed had slowed a good deal.There was a warm chuckle as his hands paused, wrapping arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist. “I’m not interrupting you, am I?” He asked, innocence in his tone, but mischief in his eyes. 

Spencer scoffed, “You may be a profiler in training, Luke Alvez, but you are a rubbish liar.” He scoffed, “You know  _ very _ well that your hands are not conducive to reading.” A pout as he went back to reading.

He gave him a few seconds to lull back into his reading, before he blew softly in his ear, making him shiver. “You’re telling me you’d rather read then have me touch you here,” Luke’s hands move up to brush his nipples through the t-shirt, “or here,” the hands trail down to rub the inside of his thighs, fingers barely ghosting, “or here?” he lightly rubs the tent that has begun to form in Spencer’s pants. An arm tightens around his waist, pulling him closer back against him to not allow hm to squirm away. “That doesn’t seem  _ true _ , Spencer…” He whispered, kissing his neck gently.

Cheeks flushed red, Spencer’s hands have all but closed the book, trying to find words to form an argument. Taking the silence as a chance, Luke tilts Spencer’s head to meet his lips. “See, if you aren’t reading, I could take you to bed, pin you down and leave marks everyone could see on your neck. Everyone would  _ know _ about us, Reid, if they don’t already…” Spencer lets out a soft moan at the words. Luke’s fingers nimbly undo his jeans to allow him more easily to access Spencer’s half-hard cock. His hand dips into his underwear pulling it out, lightly pumping his and he squirmed. “If I wasn’t do comfortable with you here like this, I would drag your pretty ass to the bedroom and make the neighbors jealous about how loud you can scream…” Spencer whimpered a moan, hazel eyes slipping closed. “Do you want that? Or do you just like me having you here, right in the living room where anyone could knock on the door while I’m getting you off?” 

“Luke--!” Spencer’s voice is a whine, heading up in pitch as his hand paused. “Luke, I’m close.” He’s panting, squirming on his lap, but Luke laughs, kissing his neck, but his hands don’t touch the part of him that is burning for attention and touch.

Luke hums, “See? You’re a mess, Spencer…” He laughed softly. “Needing and wanting, I bet you could cum from here now just by me talking to you…” He holds him around the waist, his voice hot and breathy against his ear. “Do you know how good you look when you cum, Spencer? You always seem so self conscious but you’re so beautiful, such a mess and a your face flushes so red.” His voice washes over Spencer and the younger man whines and moans, “You look so debauched, and it’s such a good look on you. You look so good when you’re in so much pleasure…” 

Spencer is close, and it’s visible in the way his back arches, eyes squished closed. Luke’s voice one last time tickling his ear tips him over the edge, deciding to speak Spanish, “You’re so smart, but you melt for me.” The man purrs and the reaction in clear. Spencer arches, cumming over his own self. Luke laughs, soft and warm and Spencer is aware he can feel the other’s own erection hard and pressing against him, and Spencer pants, eyes closing for a second and he tries to catch his breath.

“Jesus Christ, Luke…” He groaned, shaking his head as he tipped it back to rest on the couch.

A laugh, “It’s nice to be the one who talks a lot in this relationship for once.” Luke remarked with a small smile. Spencer leaned over, grabbing a few tissues to clean up the mess, readjusting his pants, before shifting off of Luke’s lap with a half-smirk.

“See, but I can do things other than  _ talk _ .” He remarked with a small laugh, kneeling to begin to unbutton Luke’s jeans. “You’re just good for talking and wandering hands” He teased.


End file.
